


直到面包动了路过的猫

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	直到面包动了路过的猫

直到面包动了路过的猫

|原作：游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和元祖都不属于我。  
|Christopher Arclight（Ⅴ）/天城快斗；Thomas Arclight（Ⅳ） 视角；普通人AU，带有不明显的年龄操作，请根据个人情况选择是否阅读。

*普通人AU，一个关于面包店的故事。可能有BUG。

托马斯•阿克雷德有个身为考古学教授，且精力极为旺盛的老爸。他出身书香门第的父亲在科研领域之外的热衷事项，包括但不限于：骑马、下棋、周游世界、烹饪以及和脾气古怪的老朋友互相斗嘴。

这没什么大不了的，有个爱好广泛的老爸，让托马斯的个人爱好无论是玩滑板还是拉小提琴，都得到了家里的支持。但是这也有问题，比如，你的老爸可能心血来潮把你还没安排好活动的后半个暑假，整个塞进他新开的一家新面包店。

“克里斯在一放假就已经去了，他会一直帮忙到假期结束新工作开始。但是现在原本的收银员小姐有事辞职了，假期过半也不好找兼职人员，店里实在缺少人手。所以你可以来帮忙吗？”他的老爸给他端来蜂蜜牛奶，四十几岁的教授先生对着自己的次子的点头翘首以待，眼睛发亮。

我那个喜欢烹饪尤其热爱烤面包的老哥去面包店帮忙，和我有关系吗？托马斯嘴角疯狂上下抽动。而且，我上周末就已经十八岁了！十八岁的男人，一个成熟的人，会被自己老爸看着就不由自主的点头吗？托马斯高高仰起头——

“啊啊……知道啦，我去，我去就是啦。”对不起，老爸亮闪闪的眼睛真的有用，十八的男人为此折腰。

就这样，在假期过半的时候，托马斯•阿克雷德来到自家老爸新开的店里帮忙，就在他哥主要负责的那家。他到的那天，撇着嘴推开门就看见他的哥哥穿着猫爪围裙，正在把新出炉的面包摆上货架。男人银色的长发在清晨的日光下闪闪发亮，店里刚出炉面包散发着谷物香甜气和着金棕色的烤制色彩，把旁边人的长发和脸庞染上浅浅的暖意。货架尽头是一从新鲜的白水仙，插在透明的玻璃瓶里，折射着金色的朝阳和临时店长的白衬衫倒影。

他的哥哥扭头，热情的和他打招呼。因为手上有着面粉和面包，成年人笑着在他身边站定，之后像是猫咪互相触碰鼻尖一般，给了他一个贴面礼。托马斯抱怨着往后躲，喊着自己不是小孩了不要这么黏糊，然而他背后就是门，让他无处可逃。大哥耳边垂下的银发在打招呼的时候弄得他鼻子痒，在对方后撤走继续忙之后，他终于打了两个喷嚏，然后漏出虎牙一边吼着他哥的全名“克里斯托夫•阿克雷德”，一边去换工服。

他的大哥在店内负责烤面包，而托马斯被拜托的工作是蹲收银台和做饮料。要让托马斯自己说，那还有两项就是监督他哥按时下班和监督他弟来吃早饭。

他家里还有个叫米歇尔的小弟弟，暑假过后就要进入九年级，已经到了升学准备期，假期要上升学预备校。所以这个假期他每天都会在去预备校的早上路过他家的新店，而按照他爸的安排，他会来店里拿早饭。

托马斯给他弟准备的打包三明治和牛奶袋子里会多一个刚烤熟的小圆面包，因为那个圆圆的面包拥有的柔软边缘弧线，很像他弟弟的卷发，尤其像翘起来的鬓角。小巧面包上带着谷物的甜香气和格外松软的质感则会让他想起他弟笑起来的脸。当然，托马斯对他弟是打死也不会说出来的，他选择做一个有格调且低调的日记本诗人。

之后托马斯每天早起忙完了开店和早餐高峰后就蹲店里观察人类，对象包括来店的客人和他大哥。期间他被小学的女孩子搭过讪，被拄着拐杖的银发金边眼镜老奶奶摸过头，还被刚会走路的小朋友分享过糖果。

在他的人类观察学里的样本每天都在拓宽，而其中总有特例：除了他哥很恒定的在店内每日按规律时间运转外，还有一个会在他们打烊之前半小时准时到来的对象。托马斯会注意到这个样本是因为这个对象不止时间固定，连菜单都太固定了：他总买临近闭店没卖完的限时打折的三明治和咖啡组成的套餐，拿到后就去门口车站赶最后一班公交车走人。

“一直吃卖不掉所以打折的三明治，我猜他肯定是个利用假期在打工的穷学生吧。”托马斯在一次午餐的时候跟他哥说，“你也看到了，他看起来很小。我猜大概就16岁？”

他对面的克里斯把法棍切开然后慢慢吃了一口花椰菜，细细咀嚼后开口：“他是不是只点那一个套餐来着？”

托马斯不明所以，但是如实点头了。

那之后，打烊前的套餐固定小可怜照旧运转。而托马斯按照克里斯的吩咐，递给他的套餐里，装在纸袋里的三明治是克里斯十几分钟前刚做好的。托马斯观察过，比起菜单上的原定配料，里面还多加了两片培根和一片鸡蛋。

因为每次这位客人都是买了套餐后立刻就出去赶公交车，托马斯也就一直没看过他发现三明治加料之后的表情，甚至都不确定他知道不知道加料了——万一这个人在摸黑吃饭，那可能除了感觉分量有差别，根本不会发觉呢？

但在托马斯有办法得知他对升级三明治的反馈前，先意外得知了这个人的名字。有一个晚上，这位客人因为买东西时接了电话，而把钱包忘在店里。托马斯闭店之后发现了，打开包一看证件，才发现这或许不是个为生计早出晚归的小可怜，至少可以确定他不小，是比托马斯大一岁的脸很未成年的成年人。

他哥拿着学生证愣了一下。托马斯凑过去看，学生证明上写着他的名字：天城快斗。

阿克雷德家次子对观察对象出乎意料的年龄感觉有点意外，但也没太在意，因为第二天是他好不容易从老爸那请来的假期，他已经精神进入了假期状态。钱包在请假那天由他哥还回去了，等第三天等他再来上班时，他哥嘱咐他：那个人要再在打烊前来，就自动把他套餐里的咖啡换成牛奶。托马斯撇嘴问为什么，他哥回答说对方有点失眠，但是每次着急赶班车，有时候就顾不上换掉套餐里的咖啡，但他会在车上吃完饭而喝完又会睡不着。托马斯觉得他哥在做慈善，但是他回答：行吧，我会把这个更换产生的差价挤在你的账单上。

那天晚上开始，托马斯就启动了每天打烊前掐点做好热牛奶，顺带等看他哥今天开发了什么慈善三明治的生活。这成为了他的乐趣，因为他发现他哥打烊前做的这最后一份特别的三明治每天都不会和前一天相同：有时候会多加一片培根，有时候会调整蔬菜的种类，还有的时候会增加原本没有的酱料。定时运转的客人样本在此期间继续每次来了就走的时间安排，对着收银台边的托马斯的一切反应都如前。托马斯觉得有点不高兴——你不是真的没发现吧？但他哥似乎完全不介意甚至乐在其中，每天打烊前特殊的制作时间里那副愉快的样子让托马斯觉得在哪见过，但是一下又想不起来。

托马斯在收银台前抛硬币，默默继续着对迟钝的客人的不满，和对他哥愉快模样的即视感的不解累积。好在后者先解密了——在某个他哥和他都闲下来的下午，托马斯认真观察了他哥蹲在店门口附近喂小野猫的全过程。

他哥一边在野猫堆里忙着打转，一边用柔软的眼神凝视在托马斯看来都差不多的小猫ABCDE，嘴里还叫着小饼干小甜心之类烂大街青春小说都不用的爱称。托马斯在拍摄、拍照和莅临现场并选择最佳位置观看后表示自己顿悟了：他哥做三明治的样，就像是在兴致勃勃的喂猫！

至于他爱心泛滥又起名能力土的哥，当然是喜欢猫的。不然怎么能解释一个成年男人用怜爱的眼神和慈爱的笑容对着猫咀嚼时露出来的小尖牙和颤动的胡子尖呢？

当然，托马斯是狗派，所以托马斯对他哥看猫吃饭并情深意切的故事并不看好。托马斯回家和爸说：“我觉得大哥按照信息时代的交往标准，已经可以和猫结婚了——他其实每天都会和猫面谈多达半小时，交流上百句。这在大家每天互相面对面说不上三十句话信息时代难道不是爆炸性的信号吗？”

“想想看，大哥穿着婚纱拿着捧花，大裙摆下面冒出来一群咪咪叫的猫。哦，这不就是身为猫派的大哥幻想中的完美婚礼吗？花童我建议由米歇尔来担当，而我，就负责仪式之后立刻把大哥的新郎新娘全部抓去绝育。就这样，悲剧收尾了。”说完，托马斯抽了一张纸巾装摸做样的擦了一下眼角根本不存在的鳄鱼泪。

他爸点点头：“故事很有想象力。不过，我想你可能忽略了什么？”在托马斯不解的目光里，他爸晃晃手指眨眼，“我推测你遗漏了什么现象——某些一直存在，但因为过于习惯而成为了你眼前的盲点的事实。”

托马斯疑惑，他爸继续说：“但我想你还是捕捉到了对照组的——‘喜欢’是很容易观察到的感情。你可以试试看，以猫和克里斯之间的反应来比对，寻找一下被你忽略的真相。”

老爸的目光虽然让成熟的18岁年轻人难以招架，但是老爸从不胡说。托马斯认真思考，仔细咂咂他父亲的词句，最后惊觉他爸没有否认“克里斯应该结婚”这件事。于是阿克雷德家的次子瞬间紧张起来，开始每天在店里观察他哥的一举一动。

可观察了一个月，只看见他哥天天认真烤面包、蹲在门口喂猫以及晚间开发三明治，每日定点定时移动，毫无异常。托马斯一通观察下来，到几乎能背下来他哥每个时间点的位置的时候，他终于觉得自己可能多心了。

到他帮忙的最后一周的周一，打烊前来买三明治的固定节目主演比平时早来了十五分钟。因为来得早，他哥的三明治做好了但是托马斯这边掐点制作的牛奶还没打。他哥过来挥手示意托马斯继续忙，他自己接替托马斯完成热牛奶的制作。托马斯就点头继续着收拾店里的桌子，期间他听见机器运转背景音里他哥跟面前的客人开始聊天，还伴有三明治的包装纸袋被拆开的声音。

托马斯回头正好看见他哥把做好的牛奶打包递过去，收银台对面的人一边嚼，一边接，还跟他哥继续在说什么，说着说着还笑了一下——托马斯睁大眼睛，进行了这么久人间观察，他都还没见这位客人笑过——对面他哥也在笑，还单手在柜台上撑着自己脸，把自己的身高放低到能和这位客人脸对脸的地步。

我哥这是心血来潮的干嘛呢？不过托马斯没有机会问清楚，当天晚上他哥发现自己邮箱里躺着一封之前他之前申请入职的实验室的回复，邮件里除了通过他的申请，还阐明了由于研究室内部人员突发变动，希望这位新晋研究员能提早两周入职。所以第二天他哥就没有再去面包店，他们店闭店了三天，期间阿克雷德家的老爸顺利找到了一位临时店长接任，同时原店长按照要求紧急出发去了研究所就职。

托马斯回到店里的时候，已经是他兼职的倒数第二天。新店长在操作间里忙碌，托马斯和他不熟也没什么兴趣观察他，看着水仙花在太阳下的玻璃瓶里闪耀时，他无端有些担心起来——他弟弟的升学预备校早已经结束，但是他哥哥的那位固定时间的熟客要是再来可怎么办呢？

随之而来的客流打断了托马斯的思索，到他能长出一口气闲下来的时候，发现时间已经到了打烊前夕。每天上门的最后一位客人如期而至，但这次等待他的只有半价区域冷掉的三明治了。托马斯假装没看到他盯着半价区域怅然若失的样子，转过身去默默打牛奶。当天那位客人带着冷掉的半价套餐离开，什么也没问。

他只要在自己还在的这两天什么都不问就好了，托马斯想着。他不擅长撒谎，也确实不知道该怎么回答。但是他从小到大运气真的一直都不好，第二天晚上，在托马斯值班的最后一天，这位客人破天荒的早来了半小时。而收银台对面的托马斯出于补偿心理或许又是想粉饰太平，拜托了新店长提前做了份三明治，作为面前人的套餐。哦，还是记在托马斯帐上的。

脸像个青少年的熟客先生付了钱之后还站在收银台前，蓝眼睛在托马斯脸上和手里的袋子上来回转了几圈。

“前店长，嗯，就是我哥，辞掉兼职回去工作了。因为他的超长假期突然结束了。”托马斯到底忍不住了，他不知道对面什么性格，反正他自己直肠子。

“是的，我知道的。”客人回答得很平静。

“你知道？”

“他以前和我提过这件事。”

以前？你和我哥不是就聊过一次，最多包含上我请假那次的话，也不过两次？我哥那么缜密又谨慎的人，跟客人连这个都聊得到？你们对话的信息量还真是挺大。托马斯对他的话挺意外的，但是只是看着他，他觉得对方没说完。

对面沉默了一下，又开口了，托马斯注意到他说话的时候手指正来回捏着纸袋子的边缘：“我知道这很突然，但请问……你有他的联系方式吗？”

连语气都比平时软了点啊。托马斯眨眼：“啊——不好意思，我哥说了，如果他走了之后有人问联系方式，是不能给的。”

大哥这个叮嘱就是为了等这一刻吧……托马斯想着，而看着快斗咬嘴唇和移开视线，托马斯撇嘴又含混的补了一句：“那个，我哥他应该是有什么原因的。我想他应该会主动联系你吧？”大哥，我这个弟弟可给你仁至义尽了——

“克里斯他……其实有我的号码。”

“是啊，所以那就没问题啦——”托马斯摆出营业性的笑容，摆摆手。

“但是从他得到我的号码到现在，一次也没有联系过我。包括他离开之后。”托马斯摆到一半的手停了。对面人不再说话，表情恢复平静，仓促的谢了他一声后转身出门去赶车。阿克雷德家的次子看着他的背影不知道该怎么反应，背后新店长叫自己打烊的时候都没听见。

托马斯•阿克雷德就这样突兀又尴尬结束了自己假期工作的最后一天。

之后他返回学校又开始准备新的学期。对于他哥和这位客人之间的事情，身为弟弟和每天与这位客人面对面的店员，他不知道该怎么问，又不知道究竟哪种答案是比较好。喜欢猫咪的店长离开面包店了，那店外那些小野猫谁来喂呢？猫咪们今后又会去哪里呢？还能见到店长吗？没有尽头千古之谜跟着猫咪一起消失在街巷里，等仲夏夜之梦和一千零一夜迎来圆满结局时，它们早就没了踪迹。

不过，克里斯没有继续保持沉默。而用托马斯的话说：“他很快就哭着回家了，好逊啊，但是我好想笑啊哈哈哈哈——”

托马斯并没忘记，那张钱包里的学生证件上写着的名字是“天城快斗”。他当时觉得这名字有些耳熟，但是到底也没想起来在哪听过。直到他哥回来并邀请他爸长谈，得知原因的托马斯终于抱着家里的苏格兰牧羊犬笑到在宠物沙发里打滚。

克里斯又见到他的熟客了，在实验室里。克里斯托夫•阿克雷德申请入职的实验室，最高负责人是菲卡博士，而这位博士两个儿子的姓氏因故全部落在了他的日籍妻子的旧姓里。这位博士是阿克雷德家老爹经常提到的那位脾气古怪的老友，而博士的爱人，旧姓天城。

所以天城快斗在去研究机构和父亲会面的时候，直接就和新入职的克里斯撞了正着。

而克里斯早就在看到快斗证件上姓名栏时，就确认面前这位客人是菲卡博士的儿子。因此他直接决定在入职前绝对不会与快斗建立深入联系，原因是他正在申请的就是菲卡的实验室工作。他不想让自己和快斗的关系——无论是哪一种关系——因为开始的时机而有任何可能性背负上被利用的恶名。

托马斯抱着狗对此表示：我可以理解，但是呢——他没说完，只扯起嘴角，露出欺负人时候那种得意又嚣张的笑。他小时候抢米歇尔玩具，看着小家伙抢不回来又打不过他的时候就这表情。

克里斯扭过头去不看他。沉默了一会儿才对着父亲开口，答案让托马斯笑得更厉害了——快斗当时对他客客气气，在独处的时候听克里斯的叙述缘由时也很礼貌。而之后，沉着脸对他的消失和隐瞒表达了自己完全可以理解和自己对克里斯的不告而别非常生气。

后来快斗直接离开研究所返回学校，一下就从克里斯面前消失了。克里斯翻出来快斗之前留给他号码和邮箱，打了八百个电话发了一千封邮件道歉。但对面的大型的猫科动物露出尖牙和爪子威吓，之后飞快融入街道的阴影。曾经的面包店常客直接借着学术会议跟着教授飞出国，跳进圣托里尼的海与白色街道里。

面包对猫示好，最后悲剧结局了——猫明事理，但猫不买账。

托马斯幸灾乐祸，觉得完全在意料之中。他哥在面包店哄生气的猫时就笨手笨脚，这要能一下就哄好一个活人才是真奇怪。

最后还是他爸出面和对面的老爹探讨了一下年轻人的人生。托马斯趴在桌上听完他爸和对面讲电话，慢悠悠的抬起眼皮问：“老爹，你是不是一开始就知道些什么啊？”

他爸回答：“是啊，菲卡跟我抱怨他儿子的时候我就猜到了。只是我是好奇克里斯会怎么做，毕竟那可是我这个古怪老朋友出了名的不怎么爱社交的儿子。”

老爹古怪老朋友的怪兽小崽子。托马斯咂咂嘴，他哥运气不知道是好是坏，一发中了最麻烦又最适合场外支援的目标。

最后还是场外支援发挥了作用。在古怪老爹的儿子终于从爱琴海上漂回来之后，阿克雷德家家长带着自己的长子去对方家里拜访了一下。

克里斯认认真真的梳洗好，把银色的长发编成麻花辫。之后带着自己烤的面包作为礼物，跟父亲一起去了。

托马斯也不知道这拜访到底有没有用，但是好歹克里斯没有带着面包又被赶回来。至少对方是把礼物收下了吧？托马斯想着。而过了两星期，他抱着胳膊看他他哥在自己家厨房里研究新面包，长发被编成麻花辫停在身后。他哥看起来和之前没什么太大差别……除了那条金棕色的新发带了。他的兄长着装打扮偏好冷色系的深色和纯白，这个热可可似的暖色完全不是他平时用的类型。他撇撇嘴想问，不过他哥哼着歌忙碌着太入迷，没有听到他的问题。

不过既然他哥没有继续求助，那大概也不需要太担心了。一个新晋研究者和一个学生之间最大的问题就是时间表可能完全不一样，这让托马斯后续也没办法继续深入观察他哥的感情进展。

等他再见到快斗的时候，已经是他爸约了老朋友，两家一起去圣托里尼度假。他们在圣托里尼岛上租了一座小别墅，打开窗户就能白色的建筑物在视野里连绵不绝，映衬着蓝色的海。有一只猫咪从窗口走过，对着在窗口吹风的托马斯“喵”的一叫时，托马斯才想起来，上次克里斯回家求助的时候，快斗学术性出走的地点也是圣托里尼。

年轻的阿克雷德先生不想沉浸在他哥的情感困惑里，他想下楼喝杯水。走下楼梯到达一层时他闻到面包的香气，这让他想起来这所房子里是有烤箱的。而他躲在厨房门后，看着在烤箱边两个人侧身对着他。曾经的面包店客人把脸埋在克里斯的长发里，伸手从后面抱着银发男人的腰。他哥系着围裙，守在烤箱边上。抬手摩挲着环绕在自己身前的腕和手指。

哦，他好像知道那条发带是哪里来的了。他最初看的时候，忽略了这条发带的颜色和克里斯最喜欢的，面包刚出炉时的色泽是那么相似。在面包店里约会这种事，除了品味诡异的当事人还会有谁愿意拿来在感情上做文章吗？ 

再后来，托马斯才知道他哥当年早在天天给打烊前的三明治里偷塞培根的时候，就已经开始了每天在装三明治的牛皮纸袋子里放小纸条了，这种中世纪以及中学生模式的有情人电波互换里，他们在托马斯眼皮底下得知了对方的种种，并且克里斯拿到了快斗的号码和邮箱。

难怪我觉得你做特制三明治的表情像是喂猫，原来是在给准备掳获的加大号野猫准备粮，托马斯想着。但该说克里斯实在是太谨慎了还是太中学生了——你都不想着给人家塞一个自己邮箱或者电话号码吗？

而到了他到了克里斯把快斗正式带回家吃饭的时候，托马斯才想到了另外一个更招摇的事实还曾经在他眼前滚动过——

他哥替他给快斗打牛奶的那一次，他哥曾经看着对方吃三明治，看得沉迷。

大意了，那明显不同寻常！托马斯皱眉，得到了后知后觉的观察记录：以一个人对猫吃饭时尖牙和胡子尖的深情凝视来比对，当他看一个人类咀嚼时的腮帮子和沾着面包碎屑的嘴唇同样入迷时，他就一定是恋爱了。想结婚的那种。

托马斯得出结论的时候，还不知道，就在不久之后，偷走他哥的特大号野猫，会在他家面包店里把好心的三明治先生变成自己永远的储备粮。用一枚戒指。

-END-

\-------  
FT：把微博上写过的阿克雷德面包店扩展开了还调整了。写得时候拿猫步走世界作为BGM，真可爱~于是就把圣托里尼安排进去了wwwww


End file.
